First Time
by Savannah Killz
Summary: It's a Dasey oneshot and songfic, it is my first on this site, so it's not too good, but please review! [bad summary]


**We're both looking for something.**

** We've been afraid to find.**

** It's easier to be broken.**

** It's easier to hide.**

He was amazing. I didn't know why I felt the way I did, or how he could possible make me feel this way but he did.

Every little fight, every time I bickered and groaned because he was 'being an insensitive jerk', I didn't mean any of it.

I know I should have, we were step-siblings for gods sake! Nothing more, but everything in me just wanted to go and just tell him, pour my heart out to him.

Tell him I was actually in love with him.

**Looking at you, holding my breath. **

**For once in my life, I'm scared to death.**

** I'm taking a chance letting you inside.**

I wonder if she'd think I was crazy, I'm certainly not suppose to feel this way about my step-sister, it's just all kinds of wrong.

But just looking at her, sitting there quietly, reading a book, of which I have to idea what it's about, but she looks happy and I'm watching a hockey game, well, I wonder if she knows I'm actually staring..

I only fought with her to make it look like I didn't care, but it was the polar opposite. She makes me crazy, she really does.

**I'm feeling alive all over again.**

** As deep as the sky under my skin.**

** Like being in love, she said, for the first time. **

**Maybe I'm wrong, **

**I'm feeling right where I belong with you tonight.**

** Like being in love to feel for the first time.**

She's beautiful. "Derek?" I looked back at the TV.  
"Hm." Great, nice choice of words.  
"Why were you staring? Is there something on my face?" She looked worridly touching her face.  
I laughed.  
"Nah, nothing." I smiled or smirked, whichever.  
"Oh.. okay." She went back to reading.  
I mentally cursed myself.

**The world that I see inside you.**

** Waiting to come to life.**

** Waking me up to dreaming.**

** Reality in your eyes.**

"Case, I think I'm going to head upstairs, get some sleep." It was almost midnight.  
"Yeah, I think I will, too." I think she's wondering why I'm not trying to crack any jokes, this is kinda akward, we never don't fight.

**Looking at you, holding my breath.**

** For once in my life, I'm scared to death.**

** I'm taking a chance letting you inside.**

I shut off the TV and took my book and walked around the couch to bump into Derek. I felt a weird tingling feeling, I don't know what it was, but it was deffinately there and I was unsure if I wanted to find out what it was or not.  
"Oh, geez Case, sorry." He helped me keep balance.

**I'm feeling alive all over again.**

** As deep as the sky under my skin.**

** Like being in love, she said, for the first time.**

** Maybe I'm wrong, **

**I'm feeling right where I belong with you tonight.**

** Like being in love to feel for the first time.**

I should not have felt like I did when we bumped into eachother, it's not right. The tingling feeling, it was unbelievable, like a spark almost.

This sucks, I just can't love Casey. I can't!  
But I do, so much it hurts..

**We're crashing, **

**Into the unknown.**

** We're lost in this.**

** But it feels like home.**

"'Night?" He was headed into his room.  
"Goodnight." I wanted to just spill everything right there and then, it was getting to the point where I couldn't take it and I didn't care if people didn't except.

"UGH!" I groaned plopping down on my bed.  
Until another day..

**I'm feeling alive all over again.**

** As deep as the sky under my skin.**

** Like being in love, she said, for the first time.**

** Maybe I'm wrong, **

**I'm feeling right where I belong with you tonight.**

** Like being in love to feel for the first time.**

** Like being in love she said for the first time.**

** Like being in love to feel for the first time.**

Closing my door, I layed down on my bed, confused but happy and content.  
This was deffinately going to be tough.  
"Goodnight, Casey." I whispered to myself, drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
